


Go to Risa

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, First Time, Screenplay/Script Format, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Odo is being awkward as hell near Kira. Jadzia sends them to Risa.Odo is super awkward in this. Off screen sex at the end.
Relationships: Kira Nerys/Odo
Kudos: 7





	1. Why are you avoiding her?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be frank. I hated His Way. I love Odo and Kira, but Odo is awkward and Kira wouldn't embarrass him like that.  
> Here is one the many ways I envisioned their coupling..  
> O-Odo, K- Kira, J- Jadzia, Q- Quark, G- Garak .. So on

O is doing his usual rounds when he spots K and J wandering down the hall. He takes a sudden right turn and quickly melts through a vent. He oozes out at Q’s bar.  
Q: O! I just mopped up  
O: SSHH. Is K out there?  
Q: Still avoiding her I see. Yeah, she’s there. They're talking. It's about you. They're hugging…  
J silently walks over to the bar. She raises her eyebrows. Q nods. J kicks the bar and O jumps up from under it.  
J: You are bad at hide and seek  
O: I should have hid as something other than me.  
J: Why wont you talk to her?  
Q: Why are you still behind my bar?  
J and O go for a walk ‘n’ talk.

J: Remember when you were Curzon?  
O: Of course  
J: And remember how we had that talk and you gave me his memories back?  
O: I’m still very sorry about that  
J: I know for a fact that you had the choice to keep Curzon quiet, but you didn't. And here you are pretending those feelings for K don't exist.  
O: She doesn't see me like that, if she did-  
J: what, you think she’d just leap into your arms and you'd live happily ever after?  
O: What do I do?  
J: Since she already knows, you need to show her how you feel. Show her some commitment. Earn her.  
O: That’s not helping  
J: You need to bond over something. Make some memories together  
O: The last time that happened we were on my peoples planet  
J: Not what I meant… Take her on vacation  
O: Laying it on thick aren’t we?  
J: No, it’s perfect. You could go away together, just the two of you. You could get to know each other better and I’ll help you. Just be confident in yourself. Worst case scenario you laugh it off and just go as friends.  
O: When?  
J: How much time off you got stored?

K goes to her room to find O packing her things  
K: I thought you knew the law better than breaking and entering  
O: You wouldn't press changes, especially considering the circumstances  
K: Circumstances?  
O: We’re going on vacation  
K: Now?  
O nods  
K: Where? When?  
O: Risa and now.  
He continues  
K: We can't just up and leave whenever we want  
O: Actually we both have weeks of time off saved up, in my case a few months, and J gave us access to a runabout.  
K: J. Of course. What have you packed so far  
O: Mostly things I've never seen you wear  
K: No I mean for you  
O: Bucket?  
K: That's it?  
O: What else do I need?  
K: You should bring some real clothes  
O: Why?  
K: Authenticity  
O: Fine. Meet you at the runabout at 6.  
O leaves and K stands there baffled.

O: G, do you still have my measurements from when I was a solid?  
G: Obviously  
O: Can you replicate me some items?  
G: You need clothes?  
O: Yes  
G: For yourself?  
O: Yes?  
G: What’s the occasion?  
O: I’m taking K to Risa-  
G: Did I hear that right? You’re taking major K to Risa?  
O: Why is that so fascinating?  
G: Doesn’t seem like your style.  
O: What’s that supposed to mean?  
G: You’re going to the quadrants most famous pleasure planet, wearing real clothes, with a woman who no doubt will be wearing very revealing garments, and you're asking me why that doesn't sound like O?  
O: It was J’s idea  
G: That's what I needed to hear. What items did you have in mind?


	2. Why wont you look at her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness begins

In the runabout. O is wearing a hawiian shirt and shorts staring into the view screen. K is sat beside him wearing a thin veil over a tight top and side cut skirt.  
K: Are you going to blink?  
O: Why would I do that?  
K: You look tense  
O: I’m not tense  
K: Then blink  
O blinks but keeps his eyes straight forward  
...  
K: Are you sure you’re ok?  
O: Yup, just fine  
…   
There is a long pause  
K: So ... nice shirt  
O: Thank you?  
...  
There is another pause  
O: You also look lovely  
K squints at him  
K: Why won’t you look at me?  
O doesn’t respond. K hits a button that shuts down the shuttle. O continues to look forward not pressing any buttons.  
…  
K: Really? You won’t even look in this direction to turn the shuttle back on! Why can't you look at me?  
O: I’m uncomfortable  
K: With what?  
O: The way your dressed  
K: You're literally wearing shorts but I'm the one embarrassing you?  
O: I’m not embarrassed by you, I’m -  
There is another pause  
…   
K: O … Are you aroused?  
O: If I say yes, will you turn the ship back on?  
K: If you can't cope with me here, how the hell are you going to cope when we're out in public?  
O: I haven't got there yet  
K: Well this is going to be awkward  
O: I wasn't going to say anything and just hope you walk ahead of me or put a jacket on or something  
...  
K turns the ship back on.  
O: Thank you.  
K: What do you think is gonna happen if you see me like this?  
O: I don't know, I just know it doesn't feel right  
…   
The shuttle panel estimates the journey will be an overnight trip.  
K: Why did J tell you to do this?  
O: That's a little personal  
K waits a few moment  
K: Fine. I’ll call her  
As she reaches for the control panel O, still looking away, stops her hand. K looks up.  
K: If you make me fight you, you're going to have to look at me to stop me pressing that button  
O: Is that a threat?  
K: It is.  
O: J has some memories from me through Curzon.  
O lets go  
K: Keep going  
O: So she knows how I feel about you and wanted to help me .. get to know you better  
K: And if I call her, that's the answer I’m going to get?  
O: Go for it  
K thinks for a minute  
K: When does your regeneration cycle start?  
O: So you can call her while I'm not here? You've got 4 hours to go yet  
K: I can wait

Later K picks something up from the replicator. O still wont look in her direction  
K: I’ll bet you miss food  
O: Not really  
K: What about sleep?  
O: Glad I'll never have to do it again  
K: Do you miss anything about being a solid?  
O: 2 things actually. But you’ll think its weird  
K: Try me  
O: Pain and pleasure  
K needs a minute to process that.  
O: I knew it. You think its weird  
K: A little- What do you mean?  
O: I don’t have nerves, so I can't really feel sensations like pain. I miss brushing my hair and feeling it.  
K: I didn't know you can’t feel.  
O: I can feel texture and shape, but not sensations.  
K: But why do you miss pain?  
O: They were new sensations. The first was hunger pains. I forgot how often you need food. Then fell over and just sat there reviewing the experience. Broken bones were the most unusual.  
K: So not like a kink then?  
O: A what?  
K: Some people get excited when they’re hurt  
O: No, no not like that.  
K: Did you ever…  
O: I know where you're going with this, and no.  
K: G says otherwise.  
O stays silent  
K: If you know where I'm going with this, cough up.  
O: I wasn't figuring it out on my own so he brought me a book and some recommended items.  
K: Now we are getting somewhere. What did the book say?  
O: You know exactly what it said.  
K: What advice did you take?  
O: It was aimed at teenagers. It explained the weird dreams, random physical responses, normal behaviour. Are you done?  
O still hasn't looked in her direction  
K: Not yet. What dreams?  
O: I’m not giving you that one  
K:Why? Was it weird?  
O: Not according to the book  
K giggles

… 

Even later  
K: Hows sleeping arrangements happening?  
O: You're tired?  
K: Yes. Now are we sharing the sleeping area or not?  
O: I’ll come by later and get in my bucket if that's ok with you?  
K: It’s you not being ok with that that worries me, but since you suggested it, good night O.  
K walks off and O’s eyes follow the sound of her walking away. He finally relaxes.  
Hours later he goes to the back and sneaks into the dimly lit room. He remembers he's wearing clothes and takes his shirt off. He kneels on the floor to start folding It when K slowly turns to face him. He hasn't noticed her watching him yet.  
K: Boo  
O explodes into light. K bursts into laughter  
K: I’ve had my fun, I’ve had my fun, I’ll look away.  
K puts her face under the covers still giggling to herself. O returns in full uniform.  
O: I’m dressed, you can look now  
O kneels again to fold the shorts on the floor. K turns to watch him again.  
K: It’s not just my body that makes you uncomfortable  
O: You scared me  
K: You’re basically indestructible, what have you got to be scared of?  
O: You apparently. Good night  
K: Goodnight  
O turns to goo and gets in the bucket  
K: And sweet dreams.  
K is still giggling to herself.


	3. It's weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning

The next morning K is dressed and walks to the front of the runabout. O is already awake.  
K: When did you get up?  
O: 7  
K: What time is it?  
O: 8:21  
K: Still not looking at me?  
O: I swear I will, just not yet  
K: I need breakfast  
As she walks away O’s eyes follow her until she gets to the replicator.  
K: You’re looking aren't you  
O: Not any more  
K: You know, if it makes you feel better, I'm not embarrassed. You can look all you want, I don't care.  
O: I mind.  
K: Why?!  
O: Do you want the honest answer?  
K: Go for it!  
…   
O: Because it's you and I don't feel like I’ve earned the right to see you dressed like that. I know you as a work colleague and that's as far as we got.   
K: Hold on? You need my permission to see me as sexual?  
O: Something like that  
K: What can I do?  
O: This suddenly feels weird  
K: No it’s not, this is perfect. What do you need from me?  
O: Do you consider me a potential partner?  
K: Excuse me?  
O: Told you it didn't feel right  
K: That's the permission you need? You need to know I see you in a similar light  
O: It's fine if not. Infact, let's just forget the whole situation.  
K: That's adorable  
O continues to look out the view screen.  
K: O. You have my consent to view me in that way  
O: You're sure? This isn't weird  
K: If I didn't think you viewed me like this, I would agree to go to Risa with you.  
O’s chair slowly turns around.  
K: Better?  
O nods  
K: Do you have this rule with everybody?  
O: I don't have feelings for anyone else  
K: Bedroom eyes?  
O: Arissa didn't count, she invited me  
K: Does anyone else ‘invite you’?  
O: Not exactly  
K: What’s that mean?  
O winces  
O: Remember that female changeling?  
K: O no  
K covers her eyes  
O: If it makes you feel better, it was awful.  
K: But you can’t feel?  
O: That was the problem, neither could she. Then to make matters worse, she got bored, got dressed, fixed the sheets and just sat there staring out the window.  
K: Awkward  
O: You’re telling me. I can't feel physically, but I can feel emotionally, and that .. that was horrible.  
K: What did bedroom eyes say about the experience?  
O: A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell  
K: Don't give me B excuses, I'm curious  
O: She said it was fine  
K raises an eyebrow  
O: She couldn't tell it was my first time. Happy?  
K: Not as happy as her  
O: Grow up.  
K makes her way back over to her chair  
K: What happened in the sleeping area last night?  
O gets comfortable  
O: I didn’t want you to see me undressed and I didn't want to see you undressed so when I heard your voice, my instant reaction was to … not been seen  
K: So you exploded?  
O: What would you have done in my position?  
K: Now you say it, it makes sense.  
O nods  
K: Are we there yet?  
O: To tell you the truth we’ve been over it for a while  
K: Why didn't you tell me?  
O: It didn't seem right, we were talking.  
K walks off to get her things  
O: Are you mad?  
There is no response.


	4. How'd you two meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bring forth the awkward

The two have checked in and are wandering around the resort. K is holding his hand.  
K: So this rule of yours  
O stays silent  
K: How are you coping with all the girls in swimwear?  
O: I’m not looking at them  
K: What about the guys?  
O: Still not looking at them  
K stops near a cafe, they are spotted by a Bolian. He calls them over and they share a table.  
B: There's not much space in here. We don't mind sharing  
O: Who's we?  
B: The wife’s just gone to get some drinks. Oh here she is  
A Cardassian woman sits down at the table. K and the woman make uncomfortable faces  
C: Drinks anyone?  
O: No thank you  
K: Yes please.  
K takes one of the glasses and starts downing it. O watches in astonishment  
O: We’ve .. had a long trip  
B: Where you from?  
K: Bajor  
C: I’ve been there  
K: I’ll bet you have  
C: I have family there actually  
B: What about you fella?  
O: I’m also from Bajor  
The group look at him funny. O sighs  
O: I’m technically from the gamma quadrant  
B: You're one of the shapeshifters  
K: He’s not a founder  
C: A what?  
O: The people we were at war with?  
B: What do you mean ‘we were at war with’?  
K: We were on the front lines too  
C: We lost a lot in those years  
The group nod.  
O: So how’d you two meet?  
B: It was actually during the war. I was stationed on a Cardassian colony and I met this beautiful young woman  
C: What about you two?  
K: I’m the first officer on DS9  
O: I’m the chief security officer on DS9  
C: They left you in charge of security during a war with shapeshifters?  
O: The Cardassians put me there actually  
B: So you were there for terok nor?  
K: Me too  
The conversation becomes awkward.  
K: O, would you like to explore the scenery?  
O: That’s a great idea. Excuse us  
B: It was nice meeting you  
C: Hope we’ll see you again soon  
K and O keep walking.

As soon as they are out of ear shot  
O: Wow  
K: Wow? Did you hear her?  
O: She was very rude  
K: And he didn’t help  
O: I thought you were going to start a fight  
K: I thought you were going to melt  
O: They were an odd couple  
K: Never seen a mash up like that before  
O: I’d say we’re in the runnings for strangest couple  
K: If it were a competition they've won  
The two of them laugh.

K: Is it getting hotter or is it just me?  
O: I don’t know, I can’t feel, remember  
K has an idea  
K: Can you swim?  
O: Not as a person  
K: Close enough  
K pushes him into a pool. O sinks and stands there at the bottom. K kneels closer to the water to look for him. He pulls her in and she drags herself back to the surface. While she's wiping the water from her face O rejoins her on the poolside.   
O: I just remembered these clothes are real  
K: You know what that means don't ya? We gotta get changed  
O: Unlikely.  
O duplicates the same outfit under the wet ones and takes the real ones off.  
K: What about me?

…

K walks through the curtain to their room wearing a towel and holding wet clothes. She throws the towel to the bed.  
K: I’m going to the bathroom to get changed  
The towel turns into O.  
O: I’ll hang these out to dry  
K hasn’t shut the bathroom curtain fully. O stops before he gets there.   
O: K, are you .. decent?  
K: Why? You interested?  
O: … The curtain isn’t shut fully.. I don’t want to intrude  
K: Are you kidding? I just wore you as a towel! Were both adults O, you can look  
O: I’m not trying to look on purpose  
K: I wouldn’t be offended if you did  
O takes a moment before getting close enough to reach.   
K eventually comes out in a different outfit. O is still on the balcony. K joins him.   
K: You still uncomfortable?  
O: No. What makes you assume that?  
K: You're looking off into the distance after seeing me get dressed  
O: I didn’t look  
…  
Another long pause  
K: What's the goal here?  
O: ‘scuse me?  
K: What do you hope to accomplish from our time here?  
O: I’m not sure. I feel like we only get to know each other through crisis or disaster. For once, I want to get to talk to you without a Cardassian occupation or fight with jem'hadar or Q ruining my day.  
K: Well, we're here. Now what?  
O: What do you enjoy doing?  
...  
An hour later  
K is receiving a massage  
K: Having fun yet?  
A random worker walks up to O  
R: Would you like -  
O: Don’t touch me  
K starts laughing. The masseuse is confused.

It's the end of the day. K and O fall through the curtain to their room. K drags herself up laughing.  
O: I think you had too much to drink  
K: Nonsense, too much would imply I can't function  
O: Stand on one leg  
K attempts to stand on one leg.  
K: You gonna breathalyse me too?  
O: Are you going to drive?  
K falls over, O catches her and props her back on the bed. K mumbles something under her breath and falls asleep.  
O: Good night.  
O taps the badge on the counter and beams back up to the shuttle.   
He presses a button and J answers the call.  
J: How's it going stud?  
O: She got drunk and fell asleep.  
J: Didn't answer my question  
O: I’m getting mixed signals. She got undressed earlier and “didnt mind if I looked”. Is that … What am I expected to do?  
J: Make a move! Escalate the situation. Make it go where you want it to go.  
O: I’m not sure where I want it to go  
J: Don’t bullshit me O  
O: You know what I mean  
J: She's waiting for you to make the move. I saw her outfit, she wants you to look.  
O: Then what?  
J: You read the books. You tell me. Bye  
The call ends  
O is very uncomfortable again.


	5. Do what feel right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O finally makes a move

It’s morning and K wakes up with a headache. O has brought food.  
K: O? What is it?  
O: Pancakes? The staff recommend them  
K: Did you ever try these?  
O: No. I tried toast. B brought me scones once.  
K: So what’s on the agenda today?  
K starts eating  
O: I was thinking we do something together.  
K: Like?  
O: Sightseeing?  
K: Alright, I’ll get dressed  
O: Wait, can we talk?  
K: Something wrong?  
O: I.. want to clarify something. Why did you accept this vacation?  
K: You didn’t give me much choice. O, what are you getting at?  
O: I’m new to this. I have no idea what I’m doing.  
K: You've been a person for like 30 years.  
O: Not that. This!  
K: Me?  
O: NO  
K: Vacations?  
O: Eeehh..  
K: Relationships?  
O: … Close enough. I've never been in this situation before. I don't know what I'm doing  
K: Just do what feels right. Stop second guessing yourself.  
K walks off to get dressed. She takes her top off facing the wall. O keeps glancing upward.  
K: Should we take a walk up to city central?  
O: We don’t have to walk  
K pulls her new top on and turns to face him  
K: How did you have in mind?

A white horse gallops with K sat aboard toward the city walls. She slides off and O comes back.  
K: You’re right, that was more fun  
The two of them wander around the buildings, sit in cafes and talk. They consider taking a steady back to the resort when the bolian and his cardassian wife show up.  
B: OH hi, didn't think we would see each other so soon  
K: Neither  
B: You enjoying your stay?  
K: Yup, actually we were just on our way back  
C: That's rude of you not to stay and chat  
K tenses up  
K: Are you trying to grind my gears right now?  
B: I ... think there’s been a miscommunication  
C: Oh she’s a smart one  
O: K, we should go   
K: No, I wanna know why you're doing this. Why do you feel it necessary to cause us grief?  
C: You don't know Cardassians very well do you?  
O: I just figured it out  
B: Glad you did  
K: Wanna fill me in?  
O: I’ll tell you in private  
O turns back into a horse. K climbs on  
K: Well this has been fun, but my ride just arrived. Bye  
O runs off.  
B: I’ll bet she's into some really freaky stuff  
C: It’d be a shame otherwise

At the resort, O turns back and they sit by the pool, in near darkness.  
K: You gonna tell me what all that was about?  
O: Do you know how Cardassians flirt?  
K: Why would I know that?  
O: They argue.  
K: So why was she - oohhhh  
O: It also explains why he's not stopping her  
K: I feel like an idiot  
O: Cross cultural courtship often starts that way.  
K: The book tell you that?  
O nods.  
K: You gonna tell me about that dream yet  
O: Not a chance  
K giggles  
…   
K: The lights reflecting through the pool looks nice doesn't it  
O stares at it. K takes her shoes off and dangles her legs into it.  
O: Feel nice?  
K: Its soothing  
O puts his hand over hers and turns it into a liquid.  
K: That too  
There is a silence between them  
….  
K: Can you shapeshift under water?  
O: I try not to  
K: Why?  
O: Have you ever mixed oil and water?  
K: No, what happens?  
O: The densities don’t match up and they don't fully mix, but they don't stay separated either.  
K: Oohh  
….  
K: You wouldn’t mind moving that hand a little further up?  
O lifts the goo hand and K turns her back to it. O catches the hint and sits behind her. She guides his hand across her back.  
O: We should go back to the room  
K: Why? We’re not doing anything inappropriate .. yet  
Those words hit O like a brick, but he keeps going.

Back at the room, K throws her shoes to the side and O follows her in. She falls backward onto the bed.  
K: Today has been exhausting  
O: Not flaking yet  
K: I feel like dust  
O: Bit morbid on my part.  
K: Sorry. You wanna lie here with me  
O does so.  
K: How weird is it that that Bolian and Cardassian were interested in us  
O: I think you mean YOU  
K: Eurgh. No thank you.   
…  
K: Does that make you uncomfortable?  
O: No  
K: The fact a pair of swingers tried to bed me doesn't make you uncomfortable?  
O: I don't understand it, but obviously this is something they've talked about and agreed upon as a couple. You can't be mad at them for having a stable relationship  
K: That's a really enlightened way of thinking about it  
O: Considering how my people live …  
K: Now you say it, I can see polyamory wouldn’t seem too far fetched. That's not something you're into is it?  
O: Are we talking about the link or ..?  
K: Either  
O: I don’t like the idea of multiple partners, but given the opportunity I'll link with anyone. Hearing that outloud-  
K: Explain how you're ok with one rule for one and one rule for the other.   
O: The link is more like talking.  
K: But you're still sharing your body with someone  
O: It's not exactly intimate. Sex is.  
K: Sharing your mind and body isn't intimate?  
O: The first time is.  
K starts laughing. When she stops she moves closer and he holds her.   
…  
O: K, can I ask you some personal questions?  
K: Regarding what?  
O: … Biology?  
K: Go for it  
O: How do women know when they are .. excited?  
K: Guess  
O: I don't know. As a solid, I was a guy, I know how it works. Women aren't as simple..  
K: It's an internal feeling. How do you know when you're excited?  
O: It’s an emotional response more than a physical one. I have to decide what my body does.  
K: I'll bet being a solid really messed that up for ya  
O: You have no idea.  
…  
O: Remember earlier, you said do what feels right?  
K: Yeah?  
O kisses her on the head and holds her tighter. K smiles.  
K: Hey O  
O looks down  
K: I’m excited.  
O looks scared. She leans in to kiss him properly. She pulls herself on top of him.Hes still in shock.  
K: Do you want some help?  
O nods. K leans back so he can sit up with her. She puts his hands on the edge of her shirt. He lifts it over her head. They hold each other and kiss again. She pushes him back down and rolls on to her side. He matches her position. She carries his hand to the buckle holding her skirt up. They lock eyes as the belt becomes loose around her waist.  
O: Does this feel right?  
K: Perfectly natural to me  
They continue to embrace. She lays completely on her back forcing him on top of her.  
K: Clothes. Off  
O shapeshifts undressed. He leans over her. She puts her hands on his shoulders.  
K: I'm ready when you are  
He kisses are again


	6. Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know what happened

It’s very late at night and O is laid awake by a fast asleep K. The rings around his eyes are darker than they should be. He slides out of bed and shapeshifts clothes on. He gently presses his badge and beams up to the ship. He calls J again. She answers  
J: Hello?  
O: It's me  
J: The time would indicate either something really good or really bad  
O: Good news actually  
J: Details?  
O: I just got out of bed with her.  
J: Congrats. When's the wedding?  
O: I don't think were there yet  
J: Really!?  
O: It's too late for your sarcasm. I've already started flaking.  
J: WHAT! Why didn't you say something? Go to bed.. or bucket or whatever  
O: Thanks. Bye  
The call ends and he beams back to the room.  
K: Why aren’t you asleep?  
O: I … fell out ..?  
K: You’re flaking  
O: So I am. Good night.  
O turns into goo and returns to his bucket. K slings her nightgown on and taps the badge. On the shuttle.  
K: C, who was the last transmission to?  
C: J  
K: Call her again  
J answers the call  
J: He got caught didn't he?  
K: Why's he calling you this late?  
J: Cause he’s a nervous wreck around you and he needs some guy support  
K: Guy support?  
J: You know that thing boys do to encourage each other in a really aggressive way?  
K: Give me an example  
J: B and M in the holosuite  
K: Oohhh. Why’s he nervous?  
J: Why do you think? He's smitten with you and has bottled up years of emotion because he’s scared of rejection.  
K: Aww  
J: Yeah awww. Go praise that man  
K: This is guy support isn't it?  
J: Now your learning. Night  
K: Night  
The call ends  
K: Thank the profits for J.

Morning. O rises from his bucket. K is still asleep. He sits on the bed and shakes her shoulder. She wakes up and smiles at him.  
K: My morning afters don't usually look like this  
He kisses her on the forehead.  
O: I thought I'd ask what you wanted for breakfast  
K: I’ll get dressed and we can go out for breakfast  
O: Are you sure? I could just fly down and-  
K pulls that face.  
O: I’ll read while I wait for you  
K: I’m gonna have a shower while I'm at it.  
O can hear the water running while hes sat with a padd on the bed  
K: O, can you bring me my towel. It’s still on the balcony  
O puts the pad down, collects the towel, walks straight into the bathroom and hooks it on the rack and walks away.  
K: Thank you  
O is already sat on the bed.


End file.
